User blog:Lasifer/Psycho Tourny
Vote in the comments below. Your vote decides who is the best Psycho of all time! Each Round has three brackets. Vote for each bracket. Please judge by Motives, Attacks, Weapons, And Personality. There will be four Parts. The winners of this Part will face eachother in Part 2. The winners of Part 2 move on too Part 3. The last two Psychos in Part 3 will face eachother off to prove that they are the best Psychopath in Dead Rising History. PART ONE: Round 1: Bracket 1: Leon vs Isabela. Winner: Isabela Bracket 2: Adam vs Brent. Winner: Adam Bracket 3: Looters vs True Eye Cultists. Winner: Looters Round 2: Bracket 1: Antoine vs Larry. Winner: Larry Bracket 2: Brock vs Dwight. Winner: Dwight Bracket 3: Hunters vs Hall Family. Winner: Hunters Round 3: Bracket 1: Carl vs Steven. Winner: Carl Bracket 2: Otis vs Raymond. Winner: Otis Bracket 3: Jo vs Seymour. Winner: Seymour Round 4: Bracket 1: Sean vs Brandon. Winner: Sean Bracket 2: Crystal vs Amber. Winner: They both will return under the name Twins Bracket 3: Convicts vs Ted & Snowflake. Winner: Ted & Snowflake Round 5: Bracket 1: Randy vs Cliff. Winner: Cliff Bracket 2: Bibi vs Paul. Winner: Bibi Bracket 3: Carlito vs TK. Winner: Carlito Round 6: Bracket 1: Cletus vs Kent. Winner: Kent with his epic laugh. But, Jed and Cletus will return in a bonus round Bracket 2: Reed vs Roger (Roger hates Reed). Winner: Roger, I know it was a tie, But Reed is just creppy and annoying. Bracket 3: Twins vs Jed. Winner: Twins. But, Jed and Cletus will return in a bonus round BONUS ROUND: In this bonus round, You decide what loser of the Tourny should come back. Bracket 1: Cletus or Jed. Winner: Jed Bracket 2: Brent or Jo. Winner: Jo Bracket 3: Leon or Randy. Winner: Randy I have done all Psychos! Get Ready for Part 2 were the winners of this round face off againist eachother. PART 2: Round 1: Bracket 1: Kent vs Bibi. Winner: Kent Bracket 2: Sean vs Twins. Winner: Twins Bracket 3: Otis vs Seymour. Winner: Otis Round 2: Bracket 1: Ted & Snowflake vs Larry. Ted & Snowflake Bracket 2: Isabela vs Carlito. Winner: Isabela Bracket 3: Cliff vs Dwight. Winner: Cliff Round 3: Bracket 1: Hunters vs Looters. Winner: Hunters Bracket 2: Adam vs Seymour. Winner: Adam Bracket 3: Jo vs Jed. Winner: Jo Round 4: Bracket 1: Carl vs Randy. Winner: Carl PART 3: Round 1: Bracket 1: Adam vs Cliff. Winner: Cliff Bracket 2: Jo vs Hunters. Winner: Jo Bracket 3: Kent vs Twins. Winner: Twins BONUS ROUND 2: Bracket 1: TK or Hunters. Winner: TK Bracket 2: Bibi or Steven. Winner: Bibi Bracket 3: Brent or Antoine. Winner: Antoine Round 2: Bracket 1: Otis vs TK. Winner: Otis Bracket 2: Adam vs Ted & Snowflake. Winner: Adam Bracket 3: Hunters ( I forgot they were still in the tourny ) vs Bibi. Winner: Bibi Round 3: a 3 way battle Bracket 1: Antoine vs Carl vs Roger. Winner: Roger PART 4: Bracket 1: Otis vs Bibi. Winner: Bibi Bracket 2: Twins vs Isabela. Winner: Isabela Bracket 3: Jo vs Ray ( He returns! ). Winner: Jo PART 5: Butthead Round: Select 3 loser Psychopaths to return. They are Randy, Twins, Brent, and i choose Ted & Snowflake. Round 1: Bracket 1: Twins vs Jo. Winner: Twins Bracket 2: Brent vs Randy. Winner: Brent Bracket 3: Adam vs Cliff. Winner: Cliff Round 2: Bracket 1: Isabela vs TK. Winner: Isabela Bracket 2: Bibi vs Antoine. Winner: Bibi Bracket 3: Ted & Snowflake vs Otis. Winner: Ted & Snowflake FINALE BONUS ROUND: Bracket 1: Adam or Otis. Winner: Adam Bracket 2: Jo or TK. Winner: Jo Bracket 3: Kent or Hunters. Winner: Kent PART 6: Bracket 1: Adam vs Kent. Winner: Kent Bracket 2: Roger vs Bibi. Winner: Bibi Bracket 3: Cliff vs Isabela. Winner: Is both. They are both awesome and it was a tie. Finale Butthead Round choose 3 losers to come back for the FINALE PART! They are True Eye Cultists, Jo, and Brock FINALE PART: Bracket 1: Jo vs Bibi. Winner: Bibi Bracket 2: Kent vs Brock. Winner: Both get a spot in The super Final part for real Bracket 3: Brent vs Ted & Snowflake.Winner: Both get a spot in The super Final part for real Round 2: Bracket 1: Isabela vs Twins. Winner: Isabela TRUE FINAL PART: Pick two to go to the Championship round also pick one Loser to come back. Bibi, Kent, Brock, Brent, and Ted & Snowflake. Champion Part: Bibi vs Isabela vs Ted & Snowflake vs a suprise visit by kent. Rank Psychos like this 1st: Champion 2nd: Runner-up 3rd: 2nd Runner-up 4th: 3rd Runner-up Results: 1. Isabela 2. Kent 3. Ted & Snowflake 4. Bibi These people here are the best psychos ever! In November, a second Psychopath Tourny will start. But this month, For october, we will have a Combo Weapon Tourny started tonight. Congratz to the winners and thnx for voting. Category:Blog posts